


Didn't See That Coming

by WaffleHyuckie



Series: Renjun-Centric Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cramp - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Leg Cramps, Lighthearted, Medical Inaccuracies, Rated teen for swearing, Small stress reliever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleHyuckie/pseuds/WaffleHyuckie
Summary: Renjun often has a danger sense that let's him know when things aren't okay.Ignoring that sense ends up producing inconvenient outcomes.





	Didn't See That Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post something so I chopped this oneshot in half. Really stressed over the things happen in the fandom rn and needed to think abt other things for a while.
> 
> For those of you who have read Spiral - I have something in the works, so please hold on for that! It's gonna take a while but I'm determined to get it done.

Premonitions were one of Renjun's areas in expertise.

Whether it was simply predicting the weather or getting the strange impulse to buy milk on the way home, there were few times where he had been wrong. No matter the time or place, Renjun's gut instinct barely ever let him down, as if some divine force was closely looking out for him.

The times where the metaphorical tugging was strongest always seemed to be related to injury. Renjun always seemed to know if someone had been hurt, messaging and seeking others out when he felt off about them. They all found it kinda freaky, how abnormally good his predictions were, and at one point even dubbed it the " _Injoonie Sense._ " as if he had an other worldly power hidden within him.

Despite the stupid levels of accuracy, Renjun didn't always listen to his strong gut feeling. Everytime he does that, though, things tend to go askew; like right now.

It's a decently cool evening - overcast but generally pretty pleasant, all things considered. NCT was on a break of sorts, at least in terms of promoting. They still had practices to attend and a few things to work on, but otherwise they were relatively free to do as they wished for the time being. Renjun was thankful for this before, but now...Well, he was just glad he didn't have any stages to attend any time soon.

The sense of immediate danger was pretty dim in the back of his mind until now - simply bothering him when he had nothing to distract himself with.

That was until he tripped up in practice - his leg bending awkwardly and muscles _pulling_ until it gave out from beneath him. He let out a small hiss and hummed loudly at the top of his throat, trying to deal with the sudden barrage of pain in his leg. He'd managed to catch himself, both palms flat on the floor with his non-injured knee doing the same, stabilising him somewhat, while his other leg was pointed straight, but starting to seize up. 

Overcome with the jolts of sudden pain, he let himself roll onto his back, gasping as full force cramps tore at his calf, the whole leg bending and twitching with the force of it.

This cramp wasn't anything particularly unique, so to speak. Renjun had dealt with quite a few cramped legs in the past - both from dehydration and from too much dancing. That being said - the past experiences never helped him prepare for the abundance of pain attacking him at that moment.

He threw an arm over his eyes, noting the footsteps and calls of the others distantly as he tried to keep his yelps of pain to himself. He registered warm hands gently taking hold of his offending leg as the cramps began to wear off, leaving him panting and desperately relieved on the practice room floor.

A few moments pass - there's no noise in the room apart from his unsteady breathing and the hesitant shuffling of the other Dream members around him. He breaks the silence with a sigh, keeping his eyes covered with his arm.

" _Fuck..._ " The hands on his leg begin massaging, firm but gentle to try and soothe the ache. "Ah that hurt..." Reluctantly, he moves to sit up, pushing on his arms until suddenly someone was sat behind him, allowing him to lean on them. 

"You okay, Jun?" Hyuck was sitting beside him, bottle of water held out for him to take. The one holding his leg was Jaemin and he could see Chenle and Jisung a metre or so away, clearly spooked by the ordeal. He took the bottle gratefully, uncapping it as he responded.

"Yeah, I'm good...Just caught me off guard." He took a few gulps from the bottle, leaning back on (assumedly) Jeno's shoulder with a huff. "Sorry."

"You couldn't control it, dumbass." Hyuck rolled his eyes. "Don't apologise." 

Before he could protest, Jaemin spoke up. 

"I think that calls for the end to this session." He remarked, sending a grin to Renjun. "We've done enough today. Plus..." The youngest 00 liner looked at Hyuck then, a knowing look on his face. "You shouldn't be doing too much anyway, Mr.World Tour." 

Rather than think of a witty response, Hyuck simple mimicked the younger in a mocking tone, scoffing playfully and laughing at the glare he received. 

"Alright, alright." Hyuck relented, hands thrown up in defeat. "You alright to walk?" He looked to Renjun, holding out his hand for the older to take. The chinese boy nodded, standing up with the help of Hyuck and Jeno. 

"Mhm. It's just cramp...Shouldn't be too bad."

"Yeah, tell that Doyoung, Kun and Sicheng hyung when we get back." Hyuck snickered, watching as Renjun allowed Jeno to wrap his arms around him, keeping him balanced and steady.

"They'll have you on bed rest for two weeks." Jeno teased, starting to walk with Renjun towards the door. He threw a quick glance behind him, smiling as Jaemin grabbed their bags with the two youngest, calming their nerves with gentle reassurances.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Follow my socials and talk to me!  
> Twitter: wafflehyuckie  
> Tumblr: wafflehyuckie


End file.
